


It's Just Pretend

by DreamsinPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi has gotten herself into quite a mess - she's created a boyfriend that doesn't exist and everyone's dying to meet him. The only way out is to find a boyfriend and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          The sun slowly crept through the rose tinted curtains, casting its warm, autumn rays over her sleeping form. Suddenly, a high-pitched ring pierced the morning stillness, jolting the girl from the depths of sleep. After a brief moment of confusion, she tossed back the blankets and scrambled to her feet. “I’m going to be late, again!” She exclaimed to herself, digging through the clothes strewn across the floor in a desperate attempt to find her uniform.

          “Usagi honey! Hurry up!” Ikuko called from the bottom of the stairs, shaking her head with a slight smile. It was the exact same scene every single morning and she wondered if her daughter would ever grow accustomed to waking up early.

          “I _am_ hurrying!” Usagi yelled, brushing through her long, golden locks and pinning them up into her signature hairstyle – two long pigtails, with orbs perched on top. Grabbing her school bag, she flew out the door.

 

          Mamoru stood at the corner, checking his watch again. She was already five minutes late. He anxiously leaned against the wall gazing up at the blue sky, waiting to hear the familiar sound of her feet pounding against the concrete sidewalk. He shook his head when he finally realized exactly what it was that he was doing. ‘ _Idiot_ ’, he cursed mentally, knowing that any attempt he made now would be in vain. She disliked him. She hated him. She loathed him. ‘ _Not that you can blame her’,_ he chided with a snort. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when he heard that sweet voice calling out apologies to the pedestrians who fell victim to her hurricane attack. He quickly ran a hand through his raven hair, then stepped into the middle of the sidewalk and braced himself for impact.

 

          Glancing at her watch Usagi quickened pace; there was still a slight possibility that she could be on time. Nevertheless, just like every other morning, she felt herself crashing into a hard, warm body. Her bag flew from her grasp and in a flurry of golden hair, she felt herself falling. Blowing the hair from her eyes, her gaze travelled up to meet his amused eyes.

          “Morning, Odango,” he nodded, smiling at how her face so quickly flushed crimson with anger.

          “Good morning, Mamoru-baka,” she spat, gathering herself from the ground and dusting the dirt from her clothes. The school bell rang in the distance and Usagi’s face blanched. “Dammit! I’m late again!” She glanced up at Mamoru, “You know, this is all your fault!” She frantically collected the books that had spilled from her bag.

          “Mine? Now, now Odango, if you didn’t intentionally run into me every morning, you wouldn’t be late,” he frowned inwardly at the hypocrisy.

          “Ugh!” Usagi rolled her eyes, scowling as she tried to keep the blush from creeping onto her cheeks. “Intentionally run into you!? Ha! Don’t you wish!” Although she would likely be the last person to admit it, part of her hoped that he would be there, and when he she always felt a small twinge of disappointment.

          “Have a good detention,” Mamoru smirked and Usagi’s eyes narrowed, a devilish response formulating in her mind.

          “You know what, I will,” a smug smile crossed her face, “And do you know what I’ll be doing in that detention?” She asked sweetly, Mamoru taken back by the sudden change in her voice.

          “What's that?”

          “Dreaming,” batting her long lashes, she encouraged him to further his questioning.

          “Of what? Actually passing a test?” There was no way he would let her get the better of him, even if his heart raced at the thought of what could possibly be in her dreams.

          “Of you” Usagi replied simply, her pink lips curving as she watched the reaction play across his face. Trying to mask his confusion, he took a step closer as if to intimidate her.

          “What?” Mamoru’s voice softened as his eyes searched hers for a truthful answer.

          “I’ll be dreaming of you…” she paused, grinning like a Cheshire cat, “… and how I’m going to plan your hideous, extravagant demise!” She proclaimed, crossing her arms proudly. For a moment, Mamoru’s thoughts stumbled.

         “Touché.” Annoyed, he turned sharply, calling over his shoulder as he walked away, “see you around, Odango.” Usagi released a cumbersome sigh, feelings of guilt washing through her. She tried in vain to convince herself that he deserved it, but that flicker of sadness in his cerulean eyes made her think otherwise. Hanging her head in defeat, she continued her trek to school.

 

\--       --       --       --       --       --       --       --       --       --

 

          “Usagi?” The blonde whirled around to address the dark haired boy who was making his way towards her.

          “Yuuji… hi,” she smiled nervously her eyes darting to the ground. Usagi had nothing against the boy, however, the mill had been circulating a certain rumour that he was going to ask her on a date. When Naru had first shared the news with her best friend, she was flattered. However, the more she thought about it, the more Usagi felt that it wasn’t quite right to accept Yuuji’s invitation. She had someone else in mind.  Minako and Makoto frequently asked her what she was going to say, hoping that their friend's answer might change, but no matter what their argument was, Usagi always replied with a simple, ‘ _No’_. Baffled, her friends would go into the great details of his good looks, charming personality and reputable position in the school's social standing.

          “Hi...” he flashed his winning grin, “I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out this weekend?” Usagi blushed, frowning regretfully.

          “I'm sorry… I can't,” she shook her head.

          “Is next weekend better for you?”

          “No it's not like that. I'm sorry, I'm just not available right now,” she chose her words carefully, wanting the conversation to be over as quickly as possible.

          “Why?” Yuuji asked, disappointed and craving a reason; he never imagined she, or anyone else for that matter, would turn him down.

          “Why?” She panicked momentarily, “Well… my… da… boyfriend! He wouldn't like that. You know, going out with another guy and all. On a date,”  she finished awkwardly, praying he would buy her excuse.

          “Oh, I didn't know you were seeing someone.” Yuuji stuffed his hands into his pockets, slightly embarrassed. You would have thought someone would have told him she had a boyfriend.

          “Yeah… he just doesn't go to our school,” she smiled apologetically.

          “Well I guess I’ll get to meet him at the Halloween dance then,” he said diplomatically, wanting nothing more than to see who had beaten him to Usagi.

          “What?” The girl’s face paled, and she prayed that she had heard him incorrectly.

          “He’s taking you to the dance, right?”

          “Of course!” Usagi exclaimed, “What kind of boyfriend wouldn’t?” she swallowed anxiously. ‘ _The imaginary kind…’_ she reminded herself.

          “At least save a dance for me, okay?” he winked charmingly, before taking off down the hall. A feeling of dread took control of Usagi’s stomach – what had she just gotten herself into. Gossip seemed to be the number one priority at Juuban High and she knew that before long talk of her mysterious boyfriend would be headline news.

          Usagi sighed, allowing her back to fall against the cold, metal locker. Her thoughts were rampant, and she felt guilty for turning Yuuji down. Maybe she shouldn’t have lied. Maybe she should have said yes. Maybe it would help her feelings for _him_ subside. And of course, she was referring to the feelings that never existed, right? Deciding not to pursue the matter further, she forced the thoughts to the back of her mind.

          “Usagi!” Naru exclaimed running up to her with Umino in tow.

          “Naru! I feel like I haven't seen you forever!” The two girls hugged, as Umino straightened himself up and adjusted his glasses. By now he was quite accustomed to his fiery haired girlfriend's sudden bursts of energy, but that did not mean he was prepared.

“Usagi,” Umino greeted her, still out of breath.

          “So, what's the deal!?” Naru asked suddenly, placing her hands on her hips with a total shift of attitude. “I heard that you have a boyfriend! Who is he!? Why didn't I know about him!?” Usagi went completely white, her shoulders dropped and that nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach re-emerged.

          “What the... how did you hear about that?”

          “Usagi, EVERYONE knows! It's all over the school!” Naru made a point to emphasize 'everyone', feeling as if she was the last to know.

          “How?” Her mind screamed, ‘ _why couldn't you have just said yes’_?       “Well I heard it from Kuri, who heard it from Sara... and she heard it from Yumiko, who said that Kaito told her after he-”

          “... I get it,” the blonde interrupted, flatly.

          “Usagi, are you dating an older man that you're ashamed of us knowing about?” Umino's voice lowered suspiciously, his eyes inspecting her face for her reaction.

          “Umino! Don't be such an idiot,” the boy's girlfriend scolded, playfully smacking him upside the head. She paused, reconsidering the question, “Usagi, is that true?” Usagi rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief.

          “No!!”

          “Oh my god, you don't really have a boyfriend do you!? Were you lying to Yuuji?” Naru's green eyes flashed with frustration. Despite being asked out by a handful of boys at school, she always turned them down. Usagi had told her friend numerous times how she wished she could find someone, like how Naru found Umino, yet would refuse to go out with anyone who showed interest.

          “No! It's not like that... I'm seeing someone,” she couldn't stop the lies from spilling from her lips; it was clearly the better option.

          “Well, then who is it?” Umino pressed on, his girlfriend raising an eyebrow waiting for Usagi's response.

          “We... we're just trying to keep things kinda quiet for now,” they kept staring, “you can meet him later! Yeah, like, this weekend or something,” she smiled almost convincingly.

          “What? Usagi!! That's so unfair!” Naru pouted, failing to hear the petite blonde murmur thank god under hear breath.

          “Do we know him!? Give us a hint,” Umino demanded. Fortunately, Usagi never had the chance to reply as she saw three saviours struggling through the crowded hallway to rush to her aid.

          “Usagi!”

          “Ami, Minako, Makoto!” She called out to them, relief spreading throughout her body; they had no idea how happy she was that they had arrived.

          “Okay, SPILL!” Minako glared, her cheerful demeanour changing instantly.

          “What?” Usagi's elated expression dropped.

          “Who's this new boyfriend of yours?” Her blonde companion arched her brow expectantly.

          “Why didn't you tell us?” Makoto asked, hurt that she had found out through one of her classmates, and not Usagi herself.

          “Do we know him!?”

          “He doesn't go to this school right?”

          “Is he hot!?” Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head in attempts to block the tirade of questions they were firing at her.

          “Is he smart?” The five friends groaned in unison, all eyes fixed on Ami who was hugging a book to her chest. “Well it's an important quality!” She stated meekly in her own defence.

          “She won't tell us a thing!” Naru said exasperated, throwing her arms in the air in an exaggerated attempt to display her frustration.

          “How come we don't know about him!?” Makoto furrowed her brow. Usagi anxiously chewed her bottom lip; she had never wanted the bell to ring as badly as she did now.

          “We're supposed to be best friends! How could you keep this a secret from us?” Minako was equally as offended; a shadow of disappointment covered her face. Believing that there was a logical explanation for nearly everything, Ami chimed in, “I'm sure she has a reason... right, Usagi?”

          “We're trying to keep it on the down low,” she muttered. Knowing that she was a horrible liar, she kept her attention fixated on the ground.

          “Well I don't understand why you couldn't at least tell us. I mean come on! It's us. I thought we told each other everything,” Makoto really played up on the guilt trip.

          “I'm sorry,” Usagi's heart sank, but there was no turning back, “I promise you guys can meet him soon... it's just, you know what my parents would be like if they knew,” she watched as her friends weighed the validity of her excuse. Eventually Minako shrugged her shoulders in approval.

          “I guess that's true... your dad can get pretty crazy when it comes to guys,” she stated knowingly, recalling some of the past incidents.

          “Poor Motoki, I wonder if he'll ever fully recover,” Makoto mused, a smile gracing her lips as the memory of Mr. Tsukino chasing him off the property and well down the street replayed in her mind.  “So, back to this boyfriend... is he taking you to the Halloween dance?”

          “Makoto, of course he is! What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't?” Minako interjected, hitting her friend in the arm for even suggesting otherwise.

          “That's true!” Makoto giggled, “I can't wait to meet him!”

          “Me either!” Minako clasped her hands together in excitement. _‘Me either…’_ Usagi mentally scoffed.

          “Come on Usagiii, give answer just one question for us?” Naru pleaded, unable to tolerate the copious amounts of questions that were racking her brain.

          “Yeah, one question sounds fair!” Minako agreed. “So, you gotta tell us, how hot is he?”

          “How long have you known him?”

          “Do we know him?”

          “How old is he?”

          “How did you meet!?”

          “Has he kissed you yet!?”

          “MINAKO!” Usagi yelled, embarrassed.

          “What? It's something I should know!” Minako whined, her arms folded across her chest. The interrogation was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell, and for once, Usagi was happy that she was in school.

          “You do know that we're expecting all the answers later, right?” Makoto leaned in, narrowing her eyes threateningly. Usagi nodded. She knew. And she knew that she would have to find them all herself first.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

           The school day had finally ended, yet Usagi was trapped in an empty classroom watching the hands on the clock slowly make their rounds. Normally she would have spent her entire detention cringing at the fact she was there to begin with, but after the events of that day, the quiet classroom had become her sanctuary. She slouched in her seat. She _should_ have been working on an assignment, but any remnants of concentration had long fled her mind. All she could do was ask herself, ‘ _Why_ ’. _Why_ couldn’t she stop the lies from spilling from her lips? _Why_ couldn’t she have just said yes to Yuuji? And _why_ were her friends so damn nosey?

          Her eyelids grew heavy; all the worrying, guilt, and intense thinking was wearing her out. The way she saw it there were two options: tell the truth or find a boyfriend. She desperately needed someone to consult and half-considered asking her teacher, Ms. Haruna, who was at her desk scratching away at papers. Striking that idea from her thoughts, Usagi settled for the next best option – a refreshing nap, which she would follow by discussing her problems with Motoki over a milkshake. With half an hour of detention to spare, Usagi propped up a textbook in front of her, laid her head on the desk and fell asleep.

          The blonde murmured as she escaped into the world of dreams and fantasies, which were unfortunately invaded by a tall, raven-haired man. She had been keeping a secret; one she never intended to reveal. Despite Usagi’s constant efforts to convince herself that she could hardly stand Mamoru, something drew her to him and she found him to be a recurring image in her dreams. Something about him puzzled her, and piqued her interest.

Waking from her sleep Usagi grimaced. Why was it when she needed to dream of something refreshing, she dreamt of _him_? She figured she had enough to deal with and the last thing she wanted on her mind was his nagging insults and petty remarks. Her full detention time was finally served, so Usagi packed her belongings and headed over to her favourite hangout -- the Crown Arcade.

 

\--       --       --       --       --       --       --       --       --       --

 

          “Motoki!!” Mamoru pushed through the crowded entrance of the arcade, angrily making a beeline for his friend who was working behind the counter.

          “Hey Mamoru,” he smiled. It was clear that Mamoru was not in a good mood.  

          “Who is he!?” Mamoru hissed.

          “Who?” The blond quickly surveyed the room to see if there was something he was missing.

          “Did you know she was seeing someone?” he growled. Motoki had never seen Mamoru this worked up.

          “ _Who_?”

          “God dammit, Motoki!” Frustrated, his fist came down hard against the marble counter.

          “What the hell are you carrying on about?” Motoki yelled, annoyed by the lack of answers he was receiving.

          “Usagi! She’s going out with some guy,” Mamoru soon realized exactly what he was allowing himself to say, and a deep scowl stole all other expressions. How could he let her get to him? He fell onto a stool, tossing his jacket on the seat beside him.

          “I haven’t heard a thing about it!” Motoki said honestly, shaking his head. Mamoru glared. “I’m serious! She hasn’t said a thing.” Motoki tried to keep the smirk off his face, “Why, are you jealous?” 

          “Fuck you,” he bit back, shooting his friend a piercing glare.

          “So I’ll take that as a yes,” Motoki grinned despite being taken aback by Mamoru’s sharp tone and curt words.

          “That hardly suffices as a ‘yes’,” He spat, huffing with disapproval.

          “Okay, so then what’s your problem with her dating ‘some guy’?” The blond pushed, although he wasn’t quite sure where exactly he wanted the conversation to go. Was he expecting Mamoru to blatantly admit everything?

          “You don’t have a problem with it?” Mamoru replied with an incredulous.

          “Should I?”

          “What if this guy is no good for her?” He asked, confused by Motoki’s apathetic stance.

          “And we’re supposed to be the judge of that?”

          “Don’t you care about her?”  

          “Since when do you?” Motoki knew Mamoru cared deeply for the girl, but getting him to come to terms with his emotions was an entirely different matter.

          “We’re not talking about me,” he retorted in defence.

          “I’m not the one who flew in her in a mad, jealous rage,” Motoki stated, pointing first at himself and then at Mamoru.

          “I told you I’m not jealous,” he sighed in exasperation.

          “No, you said ‘fuck you’. Which in Mamoru talk means, don’t bug me about it because we both know the answer is something I don’t want to admit.”

          “Seriously Motoki, cut the crap. Why the hell would I be jealous?” Mamoru rolled his eyes.

          “Are we really going to have this discussion?”

          “There’s nothing to discuss. I’m not interested in Odango,” Mamoru wondered how many times he would have to say it to make himself believe it.

          “Aww, you used her pet name,” his voice rose, which only caused Mamoru to become more on edge.

          “I’m going to punch you in the face,” he replied pointedly, feeling his chest tighten as he grew more irritated. Motoki had no idea if he was joking or not.

          “Okay okay, but honestly, I know _nothing_ ,” Motoki waved his hands to show he was being completely sincere.

          “I just don’t want her to end up with the wrong guy. She’s so… innocent and guys are…” he trailed off. He knew what guys were like – he was one of them, _especially_ when it came to girls like her.

          “So what, you propose that she stays single forever and never dates anyone?”

          “No that’s not –” he started, but was cut short.

          “Or maybe _you_ should screen all eligible bachelors and pick one for her?”

          “Motoki, you know –”

          “Or _maybe_ you think that the only one good enough for her is you,” he paused momentarily and when no interruption came, he continued, “I mean come on Mamoru, you shower that girl with attention. Negative attention albeit, but you give more to her than I’ve ever seen you give to anyone, including your girlfriends. And _now_ look at you. You’re more pissed off than I think I’ve _ever_ seen you!” Motoki finished, crossing his arms, feeling as if he has triumphed. However, he was soon shot down when his friend snatched his jacket, stood up and leaned towards him.

          “That’s because _you_ are pissing me off,” with that he stormed out of the arcade. Motoki watched after him, hoping that he at the very least, he had helped chip away at Mamoru’s stubborn exterior. 

 

          Mamoru stood outside of the arcade, his back pressed to the wall. Both his mind and heart were racing and he needed to take a minute to cool off. He half-heartedly wondered if Motoki was merely trying to get him worked up, but concluded that despite his motives, he was right. Mamoru had _never_ had any problems when it came to women, so why was Usagi so different? He needed time to sort out his thoughts, but knew that he would simply bury them; it was more convenient that way. With a frown creased into his brow, he began heading home.

 

          “Watch it, Mamoru-baka!” Usagi cried, as they collided for the second time that day. He had not been paying attention to where he was walking and Usagi was playing a game on her phone as she made her trek to the arcade. Upon hearing her voice, Mamoru stopped dead, shooting the girl an icy stare. “Hey…,” Usagi reworded her greeting and as he began to turn away from her, she instinctively grabbed his hand, “are you okay?” She had never seen Mamoru so tense. His jaw tightened.

          “I’m fine.” He stated firmly, unsure of how to react to the slender fingers grasping his hand.

          “I’m sorry,” she started, figuring his reaction was because she had gone too far earlier that day. “I didn’t mean it. I don’t hate you, Mamoru,” her voice faltered and she searched his eyes for some sort of answer. “And I didn’t spend my detention planning your demise,” she smiled apologetically.

          “I know,” his features softened. The couple stood there momentarily in an awkward silence. When Usagi realized she was still clutching his hand, she immediately let go with a slight gasp.

          “I’m sorry…” she shook her head. Mamoru carefully raised his hand to her cheek, gently stroking her soft skin with his thumb. As he dropped his hand, the rigidness returned to his demeanour.

          “I’ll see you later, Odango,” he said with a sigh. Usagi watched his retreating form, mouth agape. _What the hell was that_?

 

          Usagi reached the arcade, staring up at the sign as she collected her thoughts. Her mind and stomach were in turmoil, her heart was still pounding, but she refused to admit that his gentle caress had any effect on her whatsoever. She wondered if her friends were still there singing their hearts out in their regular karaoke room. She hoped, for her own sake, that they had already retired for the day. Pulling herself together, she pushed forward.

          Hard at work and still recovering from his encounter, Motoki scrubbed furiously at the already clean counter. Why couldn’t Mamoru just admit to what everyone already knew was true?

          “Hey Motoki!” Usagi called, waving as she skipped over to the counter.

          “Hi Usagi!” The sandy haired man waved back at her, “Detention again, huh?”

          “Yeah,” she sighed. Even if her punishment allowed her time to think, she wouldn’t exactly say that she enjoyed extra hours at school. “Hey, what’s with Mamoru?” She asked curiously, hoping his best friend could shed some light on the situation.

          “What do you mean?”

          “Oh… nothing. I just… bumped into him and he was kinda… different,” she lacked the words to describe exactly how he was. Remembering his touch, a slight blushed crept to her cheeks.

          “He’s… just had a rough day,” Motoki explained. Usagi nodded in understanding. “So, who is he?” He whispered, leaning over the counter ready to gossip.  

          “Ugh, how do _you_ know!?”

          “The girls were in here earlier, gossiping and speculating,” he applauded himself for thinking up such a believable answer on the spot, not that it was entirely a lie. Her friends _had_ been in the arcade earlier and they _were_ gossiping, he just didn’t know about what.

           “So they’ve gone home already?” She asked hopefully.

          “Yeah, about half an hour ago.” Motoki noticed the wave of relief that washed over her,  “What’s wrong?” He questioned, knowing how unlike Usagi it was to want to avoid her friends.

          “If I tell you something, you have to promise **not** to tell _anyone_ ,” she pleaded.

          “Are you embarrassed to tell me who your mystery man is?!” He was far too excited; Usagi grimaced.

          “Not… exactly,” her gaze focused on her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap, “I’m not seeing anyone.”

          “You’re… you… you’re what?” He stuttered, shocked.

          “Well, see, Yuuji asked me out and I didn’t want to say no so I lied and said I had a boyfriend that went to a different school and then everyone found out and all my friends think I have a boyfriend that I never told them about so they’re kinda mad and honestly, the WHOLE school knows and now I don’t know what to do so can you pretend to be my boyfriend just for like two weeks?” The words flew from her lips with incredible speed and Motoki remained silent for a few moments, allowing everything to sink in.

          “Usagi…” He didn’t quite know what to tell her.

          “I know I’m still a high school kid, but I can’t tell everyone that it was a lie now,” she looked at him, her innocent eyes wavering.

          “Usagi, I would honestly love to help you, but I already have a girlfriend,” Motoki replied regretfully. He considered Usagi to be like a little sister to him, and as much as he would love to help, he was sure that Reika would hardly appreciate his noble efforts.

          “I know, it was stupid of me to ask,” she said, embarrassed and deflated.

          “No, it’s not like that. I will help you as much as I can though,” he promised.    “You will!?” Her face brightened instantly.

          “Well… I can play along… I’ll say I know him or whatever you need. Does that sound good?”

          “It’s a start! Thanks Motoki!” Usagi felt a little bit better.

          “Not a problem. But you have to promise to not be so hard on yourself… it’s not like you’re the first girl to do something like this,” he smiled warmly, causing Usagi to smile back.

          “I promise. And… thank you!”

          “It’s getting late,” he stated, pointing at the clock knowing the countless times she had gotten in trouble for missing dinner due to her involvement in arcade activities.  

          “Yeah, I better get home. I’ll see you later!” She flashed him another grin, and took off, the weight on her shoulders slightly decreased.


	3. Chapter 3

           Too impatient to wait for the elevator, Mamoru trudged up the stairs to his apartment. His emotions were rampant, his thoughts ran wild, and despite the intense reaction to Usagi's news, a small part of him continuously insisted that it didn't bother him at all. As he opened the door a feeling of peace passed over him; it was good to be home. He removed his shoes, carefully aligning them side by side, and hung his olive jacket neatly on the coat rack. Shuffling through the mail he had grabbed on his way in, a golden tinted envelope caught his eye. He knew what it was – another invitation to yet another fundraising event.

          When he had turned eighteen Mamoru gained access to one third of the substantial inheritance that his parents had left him, making him a prime candidate on any fundraiser's list. His parents’ generous contributions to local charities only drove more invitations to his door. This particular one was for a banquet in which the proceeds would be donated to local orphanages. He fell onto the couch with a cumbersome sigh; he knew he had to attend. While it was not a memory he liked to delve into, he was grateful for the care and support he had received from the orphanage at the time of his parent’s deaths.

          Flipping on the television, Mamoru let his body sink into the soft cushions. He had piles to homework to complete, yet felt utterly exhausted and could barely keep his eyes fixed on the screen. Needing something to elevate his mood, he ransacked the drawer of the coffee table, eventually pulling out a box of chocolate covered almonds. ' _God, I'm such a woman_ ', he thought, popping them one by one into his mouth, savouring the sweet chocolate coating. Mamoru cringed as he was interrupted by the screeching scream of the telephone echoing through his apartment.

          “Hello?” He answered, irritation laced in his voice.

          “Mamoru?” A feminine voice replied.

          “Yeah, who is this?” He sat up, furrowing his brow.

          “It's me! I can't believe you don't recognize my voice,” the woman on the other end giggled, “It hasn't been _that_ long,” she stated playfully, Mamoru grimacing with recognition.

          “Hanako, what do you want?” He glanced at the invitation that he had tossed on the table, and shook his head; he knew exactly what she wanted.  

          “Well, I heard that there's a fundraiser coming up in a few weeks…”

          “And you thought we could go together?” They’d be attending such functions as _friends_ shortly after her mother, a professor of Mamoru’s, introduced them. He knew from the outset that Hanako was merely going in attempts to bag herself a rich husband, and he had made it clear to her on more than one occasion he was completely uninterested in any of her advances. However, to each the other was merely a means to an end. Hanako was able to attend by accompanying Mamoru, and Mamoru didn’t have to show up alone.

          “Precisely.” When he didn't respond she added suggestively, “I'll make it worth your while?” She heard him sigh on the other end, and although she always made the offer, knew he would never take her up on it. She couldn’t deny that Mamoru was indeed a very attractive man. With still no reply, she asked, “Are you already going with someone else?”

          “No,” he replied flatly, and for once he wished he was. Hanako provided good company for keeping up appearances, but she was hardly a woman he wanted to spend extended periods of time with.

          “So…?” She persisted.

          “Yeah, whatever. Might as well, right?”

          “Great! I have to run, but we can discuss details later,” she bubbled and Mamoru frowned.

          “Okay. Bye,” he quickly hung up, not waiting for a reply. Glad to be alone again, he felt his muscles relax and he released a heavy breath. Staring mindlessly at the television, Mamoru's mind flitted back to Usagi. He had two inner forces that were constantly at war; his head, which always lead him to the most logical answer, and his heart, which thrived on deception. It had been one hell of a day and he was more than ready for it to end. With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, he made his way to bed.

          The next morning found Mamoru standing in his kitchen, the refreshing sunlit air flickering through the thick blinds and nipping at his exposed skin. His hands worked adeptly with the ingredients set in front of him; he patted and pressed the rice, moulding it into the perfect onigiri, smoothing the seaweed overtop. He was merely going through the motions as his mind drifted to all that had happened the day before. With the news that she had a boyfriend, he seriously debated whether he would follow his regular weekday routine and intentionally bump into her. However, after much consideration Mamoru felt that he owed it to himself – no, not himself; he felt that he owed it to Usagi to catch a glimpse of this so-called boyfriend just to see how he measured up. After all, she would have to meet him at some point during the day, right?

 

 

          Usagi's day started off like any other – late. She was startled from her sleep by the shrill nagging of her alarm clock only to be met by its fuzzy, red numbers glaring at her. Her head pounded from a night of fitful sleep and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and disappear for the day. If she could just slip through school unnoticed she would be home free for the weekend, able to lock herself away, and hide from the her prying friend's never ending questions. Throwing herself together, Usagi scurried out the door, leaving her homemade lunch forgotten on the table.

             

 

              Just on time, the blonde came wheeling around the corner, face flushed, gripping tightly onto her bag. Her eyes went wide with shock as she felt her delicate frame colliding with what felt like a sturdy, brick wall. The familiar feeling of the cold concrete against her skin caused her to growl in irritation.

          “Not again!” She shouted, shooting daggers at her blockade  ”Seriously, Mamoru-baka. Don't you have anything better to do in the morning!?” He stood there motionless, towering over the girl who was in a heap on the pavement. Usagi scrambled to collect her things, shoving them back into her bag, papers crinkling; she really needed to start closing it. “Where's my lunch?” Her eyes frantically searched the ground, she opened her bag rifling through to no avail.

          “Well Odango, with an appetite like yours I wouldn't be surprised if it was gone already,” he joked, and while he truthfully only meant it as one, he immediately wished he'd said nothing instead.

          “Mamoru, I don't need this right now.” She wondered where the Mamoru from yesterday was, as her heart sped up at the memory of his gentle touch. Her attention was diverted to her belongings, “I don't even have any money to buy lunch,” she panicked, rooting through her empty wallet as her eyes began to well. Without warning, her body shook and tears of frustration began to fall. The embarrassment of crying swelled on her face, and her cheeks flushed pink. Mamoru remained silent, watching the emotions play across her porcelain face. When she had calmed down, she glanced up at him. “What, no insult? Aren't you going to call me a crybaby?”

          ”Usagi…” Feeling guilty, his entire stature shrank. He extended his hand to help her up, yet she only looked at him with disgust. She didn't want his pity and with every effort to keep her pride intact, Usagi wiped her tears and struggled to her feet.

          “Wait,” he called, grabbing her wrist as she turned to walk away. “Take this,” he handed her a lunch box that he had pulled from his briefcase. Usagi stared at it hesitantly. “I mean it. I wouldn't want you starving all day. Can you imagine eight hours without food? You could die,” he insisted, his lips spreading into a captivating grin.       

          “Thank you,” she stated meekly, continuing to eye him suspiciously as she dropped the box into her schoolbag. ' _Should I eat it? Maybe it's contaminated…_ ' she thought grimly.

          “I'm not always a bad guy. It's not poisoned,” he chuckled as Usagi's face turned a brilliant red. Had he read her mind?

          “I'm sorry,” she muttered, a slight yet genuine smile gracing her face.

          “You'd better get going,” Mamoru said, tapping at his watch. She nodded, and thanked him in what she figured was the most appropriate way; she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him in an appreciative hug.

          “Thanks again,” her voice was barely a whisper, and although he tried, Mamoru found himself unable to move.

          “You're welcome,” he stammered, relishing in the feeling of her body pressed against his.

          “Bye Mamoru!” Usagi called over her shoulder, as she took off down the sidewalk, blonde pigtails flailing behind her. As soon as she knew he was out of sight, she stopped, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Her cheeks burned as she scolded herself. If they were supposed to be enemies, why did that feel so right?

 

 

 

          The Crown Arcade was filled with the usual after school rush, the games beeping away as student's pushed and pulled at their buttons. Mamoru headed over with much reservation, yet knowing he owed Motoki an apology.

          “Hey…” 

          “Hey Mamoru, you want the usual?” The blonde greeted, in his usual perky tone.

          “Yeah, thanks,” he nodded and settled into a seat as Motoki placed a hot cup of coffee in front of him. An awkward silence passed between the two, “Hey, Motoki?”

          “Yeah?”

          “About yesterday…” 

          “I know Mamoru,” he cut him off as he knew the one thing Chiba Mamoru could never do well was apologize. “There's something actually kinda funny about that…” he began, and although he had promised Usagi he wouldn't share her secret, the match-maker in him figured this was the perfect time for Mamoru to make his move. 

          “What is it?” Before Motoki could continue, Minako, Ami and Makoto sauntered into the arcade, arms linked and giggling furiously. Freeing herself, Minako bounded over to the counter as her two companions settled in a nearby booth, “Hi Motoki! Hi Mamoru!”

“Hey Minako! Can I get you girls something?” Motoki asked, pulling the notepad from the front of his apron.

          “You bet! I'll have… a vanilla milkshake, Makoto wants a melon soda and Ami just wants water. We're going to split a plate of fries too,” she ordered each item with the shake of her finger.

          “I'll bring them over when they're ready,” he smiled.

          “Great! Thanks!” Spinning on her heel, Minako skipped back to the booth.

          “So?” Mamoru watched his friend with a raised brow.

          “Never mind, I'll tell you later,” Motoki muttered, knowing the girls – Usagi’s friends – were just an ear shot away. Mamoru shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and unfolding his newspaper.

 

 

          “Rei!” The three girls called, seeing their friend trot through the sliding doors. 

          “Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday,” she said, sliding into the booth beside the brunette.

          “That's okay,” Makoto smiled, “You didn’t miss much. Usagi didn’t even make it.”

          “Did Usagi get another detention today?” Rei wondered, noticing she wasn't there.

          “Yeah, but you'll never guess what _else_ she has,” Minako grinned, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. 

          “What?”

          “A BOYFRIEND!” The blonde yelled, causing nearby patrons to turn their heads with questioning glances. Slightly embarrassed at the extra attention, Ami slunk down in her seat.

          “Seriously!? Who is he?” Like her friends, Rei too was hurt that Usagi failed to tell her the news.

          “No one knows, she's been keeping it a secret and she won't tell us anything,” Ami reported, with a shrug. 

          “So I guess you girls haven't heard any news on him?” Motoki interrupted, carefully placing their order on the table.

          “Not a thing,” Makoto shook her head in disappointment.

          “Except you'll never guess how sweet he is!” Minako gushed. “He made her lunch!” Overhearing Minako’s proclamation, and the girl's squeals of delight, Mamoru strained to listen.     

          “He what?” The apron clad man asked bemused, was Usagi really going that far with her charade?

          “Yeah, you should have seen it!” 

          “You could tell it wasn't one of her regular lunches from her mom,” the smalt haired bookworm stated knowingly.

          “It looked delicious,” Makoto’s amber tinted eyes grew wide with the memory, “And he put two of these ridiculously expensive truffles in!” Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee, growing more suspicious of this so-called boyfriend.

          “Which means he must be rich,” Minako interjected.

          “Do you think we know him?” Ami mused, turning the possible bachelors over in her mind.

          “When are we meeting him? Does she really think she can keep him hidden forever?” Rei’s impatience shone through, as the questions flew from her mouth.

          “Well, we're going to the autumn festival tomorrow, she said he could probably make it. Naru and Umino are going too,” Minako said thoughtfully, twirling a piece of sun washed hair around her finger.

          “Damn! I wish I could be there!” Rei pounded her fist on the table, “I have to help at the shrine this weekend,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

          “I can't go either, I promised I'd visit my grandmother,” Ami chimed regretfully. 

          “You'll have to report back to us,” Rei ordered, Minako and Makoto giving her a salute in response. Mamoru mulled over this newfound information. Every beep the door made to signal someone new had arrived made his head pop up, as if he were a puppet on a string. His curiosity piqued; why on earth would Usagi lie about that lunch? As his head sprung up once again, he noticed a trail of golden pigtails go flying past the door.

          “Hey, I gotta run.” Throwing some change on the counter, Mamoru took off leaving a bewildered Motoki watching after him.

 

 

          “Usagi!” He shouted after her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks; she’d been spotted. Her head dropped in defeat as she slowly turned around.

“Mamoru?” Usagi felt a tiny breath of relief pass through her lips as she realized it wasn’t one of the girls. Although she had promised to meet up with them after school, she was hardly in the mood for their interrogation. Not only had she not found someone to help with her charade, Mamoru’s sudden change of attitude was casing her heart to flutter – against her will - every time she thought about him.

          “How was lunch?” He asked casually, raking a hand through his raven locks.

          “Amazing! I'll give you your box back, I just wanted to wash it first,” she beamed, which in turn caused Mamoru to smile. “Thanks again.”

          “So I heard something kind of… interesting,” he started, unsure of how to proceed.

          “You did?”

          “Seems like everyone's talking about this boyfriend of yours,” he paused. Usagi grimaced covering her face with her hand, in hopes that when she removed it, he would be gone. “Odango?”

          “Yeah…” She mentally cursed; no such luck.

          “And then there was something I didn't quite understand…” he continued, and she braced herself for the oncoming insult. She really didn’t expect him to stay nice forever, did she? “How is it that _my_ lunch, ended up being from _your_ boyfriend? I know you want me and all but – ” he was waiting for her to interrupt with a witty reply, but instead watched the colour drain from her face, “what's wrong?”

           “I never told them it was from my boyfriend. They just assumed,” Usagi gritted, her jaw clenched tightly with embarrassment and irritation.

          “And you didn't correct them?” He was beginning to almost feel flattered.

          “Well, it's complicated,” she said, frowning as her gaze dropped to the ground.  

          “So you are seeing someone?”

          “That's complicated too.”

          “How? Did he do something to hurt you? Are you okay?” He stepped closer, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

          “Why do you care?” She snapped, immediately aware of how close they were standing.

          “I'm just trying to help,” he explained, taken aback by her sudden change of tone.

          “Just doing your good deed for the day?” She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

          “Come on, Usagi,” he stared at her momentarily, begging for a second chance. “Look, I'm making an effort here to show you I'm not a jerk. I even used your name.”

          “Why?” She asked in hopes that the topic of her boyfriend would dwindle away.

          “Don't change the subject,” he had used that trick too many times for fall for it.

          “You're infuriating,” she pouted, creating a deep crease in her brow.

          “Yet, charming,” he added, with a becoming smile. 

          “Whatever.” Usagi rolled her eyes. “Fine, I'll tell you, but on two conditions. One, you can't tell anyone. And two, no laughing.” She couldn’t understand why she had chosen to tell Mamoru her story, but something inside urged her to do so.

          “Deal,” he said, extending his hand for her to shake, which she accepted with a snort.

          “Well the other day…” Usagi raced through the events at record speed, Mamoru listening intently and groaning at what a fool he had made of himself. With no idea how to react, he acted upon instinct and laughed. “You promised!” Usagi cried, suddenly feeling mortified at her confession.

          “I'm sorry, it's just so…” he stopped, thousands of words popping into his head, _‘Perfect? Ironic? Ridiculous?’_ , yet he couldn’t find the right one.

          “What, unbelievable that anyone would want to date me?” She spat defensively, glaring at him.

          “Hey, stop that. That's not what I was going to say,” he replied sincerely. It finally occurred to him how Usagi took everything to heart. His jokes, their banter… did she really think _that’s_ what he thought of her?

          “Well what then?” She asked haughtily, hands on her hips.

          “It's very … you.” Usagi raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with the response.

          “What’s that supposed to mean?”

          “Don’t worry, it’s a good thing,” he grinned, which only caused Usagi to shake her head with a huff. As Mamoru saw it, she was trapped in this ridiculous situation to spare someone’s feelings, which was something only Usagi would get herself into.

          “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” she whined, tiredly rubbing her face.

          “I thought the plan was to find a boyfriend.”

          “Yeah… and I’m sure you can imagine how well _that’s_ working out for me,” she bit, disappointment showing on her face as she kicked the ground.

          “I’ll do it,” he offered, his voice so soft that he was unsure if he had said it out loud. He cleared his throat, “I’ll do it, if you need someone to,” he stated again, this time making sure he was heard. Usagi’s only reply was to stare at him, mouth agape.

          After what seemed to be an eternity of silence she spoke, “You don’t have to do this just to prove to me you’re not a jerk.”

          “I know.”

          “Why do you want to do this?” He had asked himself the same question, but he couldn’t bring himself to give her the same answer.

          “Because I need a favour too…” he concluded that the only way to get her to agree, would be convincing her he was getting something in return.

          “What is it?” She asked flatly, knowing that there had to be a catch.

          “I need a date.”

          “YOU?” She gawked incredulously.

          “Yes, me. It’s for a fundraiser that’s taking place in a few weeks.” The prospect of going with Usagi instead of Hanako seemed far more promising; maybe he would actually enjoy himself.

          “Wait a minute, you’re telling me that you, the infamous Chiba Mamoru, can’t get a girl to go with you to some fundraiser?” She asked in disbelief. She could name twenty girls just off the top of her head that would die for a chance to go anywhere with him.

          “I don’t want _any_ girl to go with me. I want you to go with me. I need someone who won’t make me look bad,” he explained, praying she’d buy his excuse. “There’s free food,” he added, appealing to her insatiable appetite.

          “Fine. But there are a few rules,” she said sternly, “No backing out. This has to last until the Halloween dance,” she watched as he nodded in agreement, “You can’t see anyone else while you’re with me, this has to look _real_ ,” he couldn’t help but chuckle at her serious demeanour, “and no more calling me Odango,” her eyes narrowed.

          “What am I supposed to call you?”

          “Ugh, this isn’t going to work,” she threw her hands up with frustration, shaking her head.

          “I’m kidding! Relax. You have yourself a deal,” he said, making a point to look her directly in the eye.

          “Okay…” she suddenly felt nervous, “It’s a deal then,” she held out her hand for him to seal the pact. He moved closer, his masculine scent intoxicating her senses.

          “You don’t shake hands with your boyfriend,” he whispered huskily, leaning in to lay a gentle kiss on her quivering lips. Shell shocked, Usagi didn’t dare move. Without a word, Mamoru winked and turned to head home.

          “Pick me up at nine tomorrow,” Usagi called after him, receiving a wave in response. As she watched him walk away, she pressed her fingers to her lips. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea afterall…

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

           Mamoru walked home with a foolish smile plastered on his face. He had finally come to terms with the fact that he liked Usagi, and although their deal to carry out such a charade was not the most ideal arrangement, it was _something_ and at least she was with someone who could be trusted – him. He wondered what tomorrow would bring, and he knew he’d be awake hours before he actually had to leave. It suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea where she lived. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he dialled furiously.

          “Motoki?” He asked as soon as he heard the other end pick up.

          “Mamoru?”

          “Do you know where Usagi lives?” He blurted out, scrambling to find a pen and paper.

          “Yeah… why?” Motoki’s voice was filled with hesitation; what exactly was Mamoru planning to do now?

          “Long story, just tell me how to get there,” he demanded, impatience evident in his voice.

          “Okay, she lives about ten minutes from the Azabu Juuban station…” Motoki continued giving his friend surprisingly detailed directions.

          “Thanks.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

          “So can I know why now?” Motoki pushed. After all, his friend would have to cave at some point.

          “We’re going out,” Mamoru stated simply, making a point to not offer any further explanation.

          “She asked _you_ for help!?” It was the only logical explanation Motoki could muster.

          “What the… how do _you_ know?” Had he really expected to be the only one who knew her secret?

          “She asked me if I could help her out the other day…. So… you’re the ‘boyfriend’, eh?” Mamoru cringed at the way Motoki said ‘boyfriend’, it was if they were doing something completely wrong.

          “Don’t say it like that,” he scolded.

          “Mamoru, you _do_ know this isn’t for real right?” Motoki momentarily thought that maybe Mamoru was trying to convince himself otherwise.

          “Of course I do. It was my idea,” he spat, insulted at the insinuation.

          “How did you get her to agree?”

          “I told her she had to be my date for some fundraiser,” as he replied, Mamoru searched the coffee table for the invitation. Usagi would have to know when it was, after all.

          “You better not mess this up,” Motoki warned, playing the role of the protective older brother. 

          “Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

          “Hey, what are friends for?” the blonde chuckled light-heartedly.

          “Yeah yeah. Anyways, thanks again.”

          “Good luck,” he replied knowing that Mamoru would need it for paternal inquisition he would be put through the next day.

 

 

 

          Usagi laid sprawled on top of her pink duvet, contently reading the newest volume of her favourite romantic manga. She flipped through the pages, giggling at the actions of the characters, sighing longingly at each loving situation. _I wish I had that…_ she mused, staring blankly at the drawings as thoughts churned in her mind. She was soon interrupted by the familiar ring of her cell phone, which she pulled from the side of her schoolbag.

          “Hello?”

          “Hey Usagi!” Minako’s chipper voice leapt through the receiver. “Couldn’t make it today?”

          “Sorry about that, I had to get home right after detention,” she replied; _why not just tell another lie, you’re getting so good at it_ , she chided herself.

          “Oh it’s okay! So… about tomorrow…” she knew Usagi was tired of being asked about it, but she couldn’t resist, “do we get to meet _him_?”

          “Yeah, he can make it,” she said nonchalantly, even though her heart was pounding with anxiety. “Is Rei coming?” Usagi wondered, knowing that Rei at one time had quite the crush on Mamoru and although her feelings for him had subsided, Usagi was unsure how she would react to the news.

          “No, Rei and Ami can’t make it,” Minako heard Usagi sigh as if she were glad, “But she was pretty ticked you never told her about this boyfriend of yours,” she added. A long pause passed between the two friends, “Well anyways, we’re going at eleven now. Do you guys need a ride?”

          “No, he’s picking me up.” It suddenly dawned on her that not only was Mamoru coming at nine in the morning, he probably had no idea where she lived and she had no way to contact him. _He’s smart, he’ll figure it out…_ she concluded, deciding to make up a story just in case he never showed, and part of her almost hoped that he wouldn’t.

“He can drive!? How old is he?” With eighteen being the driving age, Minako

now knew he had to be that or older. “Where did you meet this guy!?” Her curiosity continued to boil.

          “I’m really tired,” Usagi faked a yawn wanting nothing more than to end the conversation, “I’ll fill you in tomorrow, okay?” She needed all the time she could get to figure out just how she was going to go about explaining the total shift in their relationship.

          “Fine,” Minako sighed in defeat, “see you tomorrow. Night!” As soon as she hung up, Usagi made a mental list of everything she knew about Mamoru, which she soon realized was not very much at all. They had been bickering for about five months now, and while she knew the basics – what school he went to, who his best friend was, and what he drank every single day, she didn’t really know much about Mamoru himself. What about his family? Where was he born? What was he like as a child? What does he like to do?

          As she mulled the questions over, she caught her reflection in the mirror and immediately began to question why Mamoru had offered to help her. Even though he had explained it was for the return favour of being his date for an evening, she had to ask, _why her_. She didn’t seem like his type and she was convinced he wouldn’t have any problems finding someone else. After all, she wasn’t anything special; not overly pretty or intelligent, she was immature and irresponsible, always running late, not graceful or elegant, hardly sophisticated… and wouldn’t people wonder what a guy like Mamoru was doing with a girl like her? But amidst all her self-depreciating thoughts, something told her that despite all her faults and all her short comings, he had still offered. It was _his_ idea, not hers, and that simple fact restored some of her confidence. With her newfound assurance, Usagi began rifling through her closet for the perfect outfit – not that she was doing it to impress Mamoru; she just wanted to be able to get up and go, looking fabulous.

 

 

 

          Mamoru stood at front door of the Tsukino residence, hand poised to knock. He had been standing there for nearly three minutes now, and instead of doing what he figured any sane person would do, he remained motionless. What if she never intended for him to actually pick her up? He panicked; was he making a complete fool of himself?

          Realizing that he was already there and there was little point in turning back, he allowed his knuckles to fall, rapping against the solid oak door. As it opened, he was greeted by a russet haired boy, which he could only assume was Usagi’s younger brother, Shingo. The two stood staring at each other until Mamoru broke the silence, “Hi… I’m here to pick up Usagi.”

          “Seriously?” Shingo asked doubtfully, giving the tall, lean man before him a brotherly once over.

          “Yes,” Mamoru answered slowly.

          “You look way too cool for her,” he frowned, and his reaction caused Mamoru to chuckle.

          He leaned in, as if to tell the young boy a secret, “You know, your sister isn’t _that_ bad.”

          “Yeah, right,” he scoffed. “USAGI! THERE’S A GU– “ Shingo’s yelling was immediately put to a halt as his older sister flew down to the stairs and clamped her hand tightly over his mouth.

          “Shut up!” She hissed, knowing that if he had heard, her father would be there in mere seconds, putting Mamoru through a series of delightfully horrifying questions. “Tell dad, and you’re dead,” she threatened, glaring at Shingo until he nodded in compliance. Turning to Mamoru, she apologized with a meek smile, “Sorry about that.”

          “It’s okay,” he grinned, finally witnessing Usagi with her brother, who she so often referred to as the ‘devil’s spawn’.

          “I didn’t think you’d make it,” the blonde admitted, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs to fasten the buckle on her shoes.

          “You didn’t make it easy,” Mamoru replied, watching as her nimble fingers threaded the leather strap through the metal. “I had to call Motoki.” His eyes travelled from her ankle, along the contours of her shapely legs, reaching the hem of her skirt. He swallowed, needing a distraction. “Are you ready?”

          “Yep!” Grabbing her purse, Usagi jumped to her feet.

          “So where are we off to?”

          “Well… we’re supposed to meet some of my friends at the autumn festival at eleven,” she said, waiting for some sort of reaction. Was he going to think that it was lame?

          “I hear about that every year, but I’ve never been,” he mused.

          “You’ve never been!?” She gawked, “We go every year. I always look forward to it.” Mamoru couldn’t help but smile at the genuine excitement that danced in her azure eyes.

          Figuring they still had about two hours before they had to be there he asked, “Have you had breakfast yet?” Before Usagi could answer, her stomach growled loudly. “I guess that’s a no.” She smiled sheepishly. “Come on, let’s get something to eat,” he suggested, offering her his arm.

          “Sounds like a plan!” She accepted, grinning inwardly at how real it all felt, and she couldn’t help admitting, that maybe she liked him – just a little.

 

 

 

          The car ride was silent, neither knowing what to say. Usagi opened her mouth as if to start a conversation, yet the words always fell short. Instead, she watched Mamoru from the corner of her eye, taking note of the way his strong hands moved along the steering wheel, and how his sharp eyes kept track of every vehicle on the road. They soon reached a tiny café, and Mamoru opened the door for her as they went inside.

          “Just the two of you?” The hostess asked, flashing a friendly smile to the attractive couple. Mamoru nodded, and the girl lead the pair to their table, handing them two large menus. Upon opening one, Usagi’s eyes went wide with disbelief.

          “There are _so_ many things to choose from!” She exclaimed, scanning all of the options. “I’ll never decide what I want.” Mamoru smiled at her antics. After much debate, Usagi had decided, and they placed their order with the waitress. It wasn’t long until they were drawn into an awkward silence.

          “So… who’s going today?” Mamoru wondered, wanting to know exactly what he would be going up against.

          “Well, Minako and Makoto will be there, and Naru and Umino are coming,” Usagi listed, counting each name on her fingers.

          “Naru and Umino?” The names sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place a face to them.

          “They’re my schoolmates. Naru and I go _way_ back,” the girl rattled on about her friend and Mamoru listened, watching the changes in her face as she relived stories of childhood mischief. Usagi soon realized that she had been talking non-stop. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “You probably didn’t want to hear all that.” A slight blush crept to her cheeks, and she laughed nervously.

          “It’s okay,” he smiled reassuringly. He didn’t mind at all.

          “What about you?”

          “What about me?”

          “Well, don’t you have any close friends?”

          “Just Motoki,” Mamoru said with a shrug. He had never been one to maintain any sort of intimate relationship, and had never thought anything of it, until now.

          “How did you become friends?” Usagi pressed, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

          “At the arcade. Went in for coffee one day, and we just hit it off, I guess,” he replied simply, unaware of Usagi’s efforts.

          “Oh…” She nodded slowly, racking her mind for other topics that they could discuss. Thinking back, she wondered if they had ever had a real conversation before. Sure, through their encounters in the past she had learned a little bit about him, but they had never had an _actual_ discussion. Most of their interaction was plain, petty, bickering.

          “This is kind of strange, isn’t it,” Mamoru noted suddenly, Usagi’s shoulders dropping with relief – she was glad he felt it too. He wondered if he was trying too hard to not fall back into his usual pattern of teasing her, and was starting to almost miss what they had before.

          “It is. I don’t think we’ve ever been around each other this long without fighting.” As if coming to rescue the uneasy pair, the waitress brought their meals. “Is that all you drink?” Usagi asked between bites, motioning towards the coffee cup that sat in front of him. He paused to consider her question. “No!” Usagi grimaced, interrupting his train of thoughts, her hand flying up to cover her face causing her fork to crash down on the china plate.

          “What?” Mamoru asked, looking around the room.

          “That’s _him_ ,” she griped, her eyes pointing in the direction of a boy her age.

          “Who?”

          “ _The_ _guy_ from school,” she panicked, hoping that Yuuji would not see her.

          “So?” Mamoru suppressed a smile; Usagi definitely knew how to get worked up.

          “So he’ll see us!”

          “And…?”

          Giving it a reasonable amount of thought, she relaxed, “I don’t know,” her hand fell back to the table as she furrowed her brow. There was nothing wrong with what she was doing; as far as he knew, she was on a date – with her boyfriend.

           “Usagi?” Yuuji called her name as he made his way over to their table. He had seen her from across the room and wanted nothing more than to measure up the man she was with.

          “Hi,” she greeted him meekly as Mamoru’s fingers made their way to her hand, gently taking hold – a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

          “Is this your boyfriend?” He asked, raising an eyebrow only to have his expression returned by an icy glare.

          “Oh, yeah. This is Mamoru. Mamoru, Yuuji,” she introduced the two, smiling awkwardly.

          “So… Usagi was saying that you don’t go to our school.”

          “That’s right.”

          When Mamoru offered no further information, Yuuji pushed on, “Where do you go?”

          “Keio University,” he replied smugly, and the boy frowned in response. How did a high school girl like Usagi end up with him? Without hesitation, he answered Yuuji’s unasked question. “Usagi is a friend of friend, and ever since the day we met, I can’t keep my mind off her.” As the words registered, he realized how true they were. Usagi blushed becomingly, wishing that his confession had been true.

          Feeling quite unwelcome by Mamoru’s steely gaze, Yuuji excused himself, “Well, I guess I’ll see you Monday at school, Usagi.” The girl nodded in reply.

          “Thanks,” she sighed in relief, pink still staining her cheeks.

          “That’s what I’m here for,” he replied, bringing Usagi back to the disappointing world of reality. It was true; she knew he hadn’t meant what he had said. It was just part of their charade. “So why don’t you want to go out with him?” Mamoru had to ask, and Yuuji didn’t seem like a bad kid. He was probably pretty popular, and he could only assume that Usagi was one of the most sought after girls at her school.

          “He’s not my type,” she shrugged, causing Mamoru to laugh.

          “He’s not your type?” he repeated, amusement plastered across his face.

          “Why do you find that so hard to believe?”  

          “You’re what, fifteen? How do you have a type?” he asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

          “First of all, I’m _sixteen_ ,” she corrected him, “and I just do. I know what kind of guys I like.”

          “So that would explain your long dating history,” he bit sarcastically, knowing that his comment would strike a chord. He couldn’t help it; he felt some sick sense of satisfaction when he provoked her and more so when she took the bait. He loved how her eyes flared in anger, how her breathing became shallow, and how she crinkled her nose in annoyance.

          “What do you know about my dating history?” Usagi spat, taking an angry bite of her food, before pushing the plate away. She knew it was too good to be true. They could only be civil for so long, yet she couldn’t deny the adrenaline that sped through her when she fought with him.

          “Can I get you anything else?” The waitress interrupted, collecting their dishes.

          “Just the cheque, please,” Mamoru replied, never taking his eyes off the girl he was with. The waitress smiled, mistaking his stare for a loving gaze. “How many boyfriends have you had?” He questioned, as soon as the woman had left.

          “That’s none of your business,” the blonde scoffed, her eyes narrowing.

          “I’m your _boyfriend_. I’d say it was my business,” Mamoru leaned in, roughly grabbing her hand as if to intimidate her. The waitress returned, sliding the cheque onto the table.

          “You’re not my real boyfriend, remember?” She sneered, pulling her hand from his grasp.

          “You don’t have to remind me!” He stood up, pulling money from his wallet, and slamming it down on the table.

          “Oh and what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”   She rose as well, hands on her hips. Taking her upper arm, he escorted her outside of the building.

          “Do you really think that under normal circumstances _I_ would _willingly_ date you?” He towered over her, yet the petite girl did not stand down.

          “This was your idea!” Usagi yelled, with an incredulous look of shock on her face.

          “I just felt bad. I was trying to help you out!”

          “We’ll be breaking up _much_ sooner than the Halloween dance.” Tears pricked her eyes, and she willed herself not to cry.

          “And you’ll end up going alone, as usual,” he added cruelly, instantly feeling his cheeks flush with guilt.

          “That’s better than going with you,” her voice shook as her lip quivered. Mamoru’s shoulders dropped – he hadn’t truly meant a word of it. “Just forget about it,” she mumbled coldly, turning her back to him and choking back tears.

          “Usagi, wait. I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, his apology warming her soured demeanour. She paused mid-step, knowing that if they continued, this would only happen again.

          “Mamoru, I can’t do this all the time,” she stated, defeated. “I get tired of fighting,” she admitted, facing him with a heavy sigh.

          “I do too,” he replied, his voice soothing her wounds. He took a step towards her, the corners of his lips tugging into a shy smile.

          “Then why do you – “

          “I don’t know,” he cut her off, placing his hands on her shoulders. “But I’m sorry.” Usagi searched his cobalt eyes for a sign of honesty, and her face lit up, knowing that this time, he was truly sincere.

          “Okay,” she nodded in acceptance.

          “I never want to make you cry,” he whispered, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears that had begrudgingly spilled to her cheeks. He ached to lean in and kiss her perfectly pink lips, but knew it was best to resist. So instead they stood, momentarily basking in the tranquility of the moment. “Come on, don’t you want to see the look on your friends faces when we show up together?” Mamoru’s grin became infectious, and Usagi couldn’t help but do the same.

          “Yeah, I do.” With a newfound truce, they took off towards the car. Usagi suddenly realized that they had never discussed any sort of story; they were going to have to do _some_ explaining after all. But instead of interrupting the calm mood, she made the decision to let him take care of it.


	5. Chapter 5

          Shortly before eleven Mamoru pulled into the parking lot of the autumn festival. Pumpkins sitting on large bales of hay decorated the front entrance, and the staff were all dressed in costumes. The clear blue sky, and crisp October air were perfect for the day’s activities.

          “I’ll drop you off here, park the car, and meet you at the gate, okay?” Mamoru suggested, quickly realizing that the nearest parking spot was a good hike away.

          “Okay,” Usagi agreed, opening the door, “Hey, Mamoru?”

          “Yeah?”

          “Thanks for doing this,” she smiled shyly before hopping out. As soon as he had pulled away, Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Determined not to get caught in her lie, she marched towards the gate.

          “Usagi! Over here!” Minako shouted, waving frantically, as three pairs of eyes excitedly searched for ‘the boyfriend’. “So, where is he?” The blonde asked impatiently, a slight frown crossing her lips.

          “He’s coming. He just went to park,” Usagi explained, as a ball of anxiety began to well inside her.

          “So he _is_ older,” Umino stated, like a detective who had just found a clue.

          “Did you guys get your tickets yet?” Usagi tried desperately to change the subject.

          “Not yet,” Naru replied, keeping a keen eye on every man that passed their group, waiting for one to stop.

          “Makoto’s coming, right?” she continued, prolonging the inevitable.

          “She should be here any minute,” Minako answered.      

          “At least tell us his name,” Naru begged, furrowing her brow at every passerby.

          “Hey, sorry I’m late,” Makoto came running up to the group. Usagi was grateful for the interruption. “So, where is he?”

          “He’s – ”

          “Isn’t that Mamoru?” the honey blonde asked, taking notice of the tall man approaching them from a distance.

          “It is.” Usagi swallowed nervously; would they believe them?

          “Hey Mamoru!” Minako waved, “I didn’t know you were coming to the autumn festival today, too!”

          “So I guess Usa didn’t tell you?” He said casually, stopping to drape his arm around her shoulders. The petite blonde looked up at him, and blushed.

          “Tell us wh- ” Minako started, until she realized the statement the couple was making. The group took a moment to process the information, eyes darting between the two in disbelief.

“Oh my god,” Naru whispered, hitting Umino in the chest with the back of her hand.

          “I knew it,” Minako cheered – it was about time they got together.

          “I thought you couldn’t stand each other…” Makoto said, her brows knit in confusion.

          “We couldn’t at first,” Usagi started, looking to Mamoru for help.

          “But… we got past that,” he finished, glancing at her for approval.

          “Well you know what they say,” Umino said, holding up a finger as if to make his point, “there’s a fine line between love and hate.” The new couple exchanged an awkward smile, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

          “Sooo, how did it happen?” Minako asked. Even though she was delighted by the news, her instinct told her that something wasn’t quite right.

          “We have all day for stories. Why don’t we get our tickets and at least start making our way through the festival?” Mamoru suggested, much to the relief of the blonde at his side. Unfortunately, his evasion tactic was cut short as they stood in line waiting to pay the entrance fee.

          “We’re ready for that story now,” Makoto urged; the pair gulping nervously.

          “Well….” Usagi began, nothing coming to mind.

          “We just kept running into each other,” Mamoru figured it was best to start with something true, “and… ” he paused, hoping for some inspiration.

          “… and one day, when we bumped into each other, he apologized for always being so mean to me,” the girl continued – it wasn’t totally untrue.

          “I was always mean to her because I didn’t know how else to get her to talk to me,” Mamoru explained, being more honest than he had originally intended. “So, I took a chance and asked her out.”

          “And I said yes,” Usagi glanced at the tall man and grinned. Minako raised an eyebrow; it _seemed_ plausible enough.

          “Why keep it a secret?” Makoto wondered, still a bit hurt from Usagi’s lie.

          “My dad doesn’t want me dating guys from school. Can you imagine what he’d say about a university boy?” Usagi explained, not even daring to imagine her father’s reaction.

          “But you know we wouldn’t have told anyone,” the brunette uttered, a little skeptical. Usagi had never been one for secrets, and despite the explanation, it just didn’t add up.

          “University, huh,” Umino’s squinted, as he looked him over suspiciously. “So how old are you, exactly?”

          “Eighteen,” Mamoru answered, startled by the boy’s questioning.

          “Oh,” Umino shrugged, disappointed – the age difference wasn’t big enough to create high school scandal.

          The group broke up into quiet conversations of two, as they slowly marched toward the ticket booth. Umino and Naru chattered away, transported into their tiny world for two, while Usagi and Mamoru stood awkwardly in the middle making polite conversation.

          “Something is up,” Minako mouthed to the brunette, slyly pointing at the new couple.

          “I know!” Makoto agreed, not allowing any sound to escape her lips.

          “Do you think they’re really together?” she wondered, holding up both index fingers and interlocking them to get her point across. Makoto shrugged, shaking her head. Both girls turned their attention back to Usagi and Mamoru, who were now purchasing their tickets.

          “So, where are we heading first?” Mamoru wondered, putting two ticket stubs and a map into his pocket.

          “Sweet potatoes!” Usagi cheered, smelling their sweet fragrance waft through the air.

          “The corn maze?” Makoto suggested, her finger trailing down the list of attractions written on her ticket.

          “Ooh, there’s a haunted house,” Minako announced, pointing to a nearby sign.  

          “Chestnuts!” Usagi cried, watching as a small boy walked past her, eating from a striped bag.

          “We could visit the petting farm,” Naru proposed, looking over Umino’s shoulder at the layout of the grounds. “And they have pumpkin carving,” she noted.

          “Pumpkin pie!” The pigtailed blonde said, licking her lips.

          “There’s an agricultural museum, with historical tools from the harvest”. Umino’s idea drew a groan from the crowd.

          “No,” his girlfriend replied immediately, shaking her head.

         “KETTLE CORN!” Usagi clapped, eyes wide with excitement. “Do they have candy apples?” she asked, eagerly pulling the map from Mamoru’s back pocket.  “They do!” she squealed, a giant grin plastered across her face.

          “My god Usa, we just ate breakfast,” Mamoru said, watching her with disbelief. How much could one tiny girl eat?

          “Yeah like _two_ _hours_ ago,” she whimpered, her smile rapidly turning into a pout.

          “They went for breakfast together, _interesting_ ,” Minako whispered, cocking an eyebrow as she peered at the couple from behind her map.  

           “ _And_ he called her Usa,” Makoto added.

           “Well, the corn maze is the closest, and then the petting farm,” Minako stated, trying to decide the best plan of action, “so let’s start there, and work our way around?”        

           “Sounds good to me,” Naru agreed, the others nodding in unison.

 

 

          The group approached the maze, joining the back of the line. A scarecrow guarded the entrance, only allowing a certain number of people in at a time. Usagi smiled appreciatively at the costume, wondering to herself how itchy it would be to have hay stuffed into your sleeves. Mamoru watched her from the corner of his eye, noticing the subtle twitch of her lips as she became lost in thought.

          “See how they’re not holding hands?” Minako noted to her brunette partner in crime.

          “Couples don’t always have to hold hands.” Makoto replied, feeling a small twinge of guilt for doubting her friend.

          “Usagi loves holding hands and linking arms,” the blonde retaliated, “she holds hands with _us_.” Makoto weighed the comment with a slight frown. “They’re not even touching,” Minako huffed; she was going to get to the bottom of this.

           When they had made it to the front of the line, the scarecrow began to outline the rules. “Now we only let a maximum of twelve people in at a time, in groups of two or three,” he stated, as the eager participants began to pair themselves off. “You have twenty minutes to make it out of the corn maze,” he held up a timer and a megaphone. “The first team out is the winner. The only rule we have is no trying to cut down the stocks,” he joked, earning giggles from waiting customers. “But anything else is fair game. Any questions?” With no one needing further information, the scarecrow began to prepare the parties: Minako and Makoto, Umino and Naru, Usagi and Mamoru, plus an older couple, and a mother with her two young children.

           As they lined up ready to go, Makoto looked at Usagi with a mischievous glint in her eye, “last one out does the other’s school cleaning duties for a month,” she challenged, knowing full well that the blonde despised cleaning their homeroom.

           “It’s on,” Usagi agreed, holding out her hand for the brunette to shake.

           “All right, on your mark, get set, go!” The scarecrow yelled, shooting off a starting pistol. The teams took off, each pushing to get into the maze first. They stayed together for the first few twists and turns, but soon had separated.

           “Come on,” Makoto urged, grabbing her partner by the arm as she had started to slow down. “Keep running!”

           “Ouch, ease up!” Minako whined, “it’s just a game!”

           Makoto stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to glare at the blonde. “If we lose, you get half of Usagi’s cleaning duties.” Minako swallowed, nodding cautiously; despite her mild nature, Makoto was scary when she was competing. “This way,” she ordered, jogging down the path.

 

           Naru and Umino were fairing slightly better than the two girls, and had progressed into the center of the maze. Umino paused, and licked his finger, holding it to the air.

           “If my calculations are correct, we need to start heading south, which should be this way,” he pointed.

           “God I’m glad you’re smart,” Naru beamed, pecking him on the cheek. The boy blushed shyly, and lead the way.

          

           “Mamoru, we are totally lost,” Usagi panted, stopping to catch her breath. They had been sprinting through the rows of corn for what seemed like an eternity, and every turn looked like the last.  

           “Okay we went in, then up, then left…” he thought aloud, moving his finger along an invisible map. “We just need to go down, and left,” he concluded.

           “Great, which way is down and left?” Usagi asked, looking at the fork diving their path.

           “I… don’t know,” Mamoru admitted.

           Usagi’s chin dipped to her chest as she shook her head. She jumped as high as she could, in an attempt to see over the tops of the stocks. “No luck,” she muttered. “Can you see over if you jump?” she wondered, hoping that Mamoru’s height would be an advantage.

           The man sprung into the air. “Almost,” he said, before trying again. “I can’t get a good enough view.”

           Usagi blew the bangs from her eyes; there had to be a way. She tapped at her lip, trying desperately to think of a solution. “Bend down,” she ordered.

           “What?”

           “Come here, and kneel down, and I’ll climb on your shoulders,” she commanded, pointing beside her.

           “Usagi… I don’t know if that’s the best –” Mamoru started apprehensively.

           “I am _not_ losing to Makoto, so let’s go Chiba,” she snapped, stomping her foot. Playing the obedient boyfriend, Mamoru knelt as she had asked. As she was climbing onto his shoulders she realized the gravity of her decision; maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea in a short skirt.

           “Are you ready?” Mamoru asked, his hands firmly placed on the bottom of her thighs. Usagi involuntarily gasped at his warmth, trying her hardest to ignore the sensation.

           “Yep,” she breathed. “Don’t drop me, okay?” she pleaded, chewing her lip. Mamoru stood to his full height, Usagi steadied herself with a hand planted on his head, while she used the other to shield her eyes from the sun.

           “Can you see the exit?” He looked upwards as he talked to her, his hair ticking her leg. He could smell the fragrant scent of soap, and exhaled slowly to quell his nerves. His lips ached to taste the sweetness of her skin, but he did everything is his power to suppress all desires.

           “Turn around?” she requested, drawing Mamoru from his thoughts. “Stop! There!” she yelled, pointing wildly. Now knowing the correct direction, Mamoru knelt and Usagi clambered off, a pinkish hue staining her cheeks. Not wasting any time Usagi grabbed his hand, “let’s go.”

           It wasn’t long before they could see the exit in the distance. Sprinting to the end, they finished the maze.

           “Usagi! Mamoru!” Naru called, waving at them from a nearby bench.

           The couple trotted over, as the blonde searched for any sign of the other party. “How about Makoto and Minako?” she asked eagerly.

           “No sign of them yet,” Umino shrugged.

           “We did it!” Usagi cheered, “we beat Makoto!” The young sprite leapt excitedly, throwing her arms around Mamoru’s neck for a celebratory hug.

           “Dammit!” Makoto cursed, skidding around the corner to find that the enemy had already won.

           “Aww,” Minako cooed, watching the pair hug. “I mean, no, no, it’s awful and horrible,” she corrected, as Makoto shot her a piercing glare.

           “At least those children and old people didn’t beat us…” Makoto muttered, tightening her ponytail.

           “Looks like _I_ won’t be doing any cleaning duties for the next month,” Usagi gloated, bounding over to her friends with Naru in tow as Mamoru joined Umino on the bench.

           “You got lucky. How did you guys get out so fast?” the brunette asked, disappointed.

           “Umino has an amazing sense of direction,” Naru explained, throwing a smile in the boy’s direction.

           “I got up on Mamoru’s shoulders to see the exit,” Usagi replied proudly; it definitely had been an awesome plan.

           “You got up on Mamoru’s shoulders?” Minako repeated, an amused grin stealing her features.

           “Yeah…”

           “Wearing _that_?” She pointed specifically to Usagi’s skirt.

           “Yeah?”

           “And _still_ made it out before us?” She asked, brows raised. Makoto and Naru shook their heads, slight smiles gracing their lips.

           “Minako!” Usagi hissed, finally catching on to her friend’s insinuation as her face flushed crimson. “He’s not like that!”

           “So you mean you two haven’t…”

           “Minako!” the brunette interjected, shaking her head vehemently.

           “Kissed! I meant kissed!” she cried defensively. A quiet chorus of _oohs_ escaped into the air, as three pairs of eyes turned to Usagi expectantly.

           “I don’t kiss and tell,” she stated resolutely, the shake of her head causing her golden pigtails to sway.

           “That means no,” Minako translated knowingly.

           “It does not mean no.” The blonde crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

           “So that means yes?” Naru quipped, fully enjoying her friend’s discomfort.

           From the distance, Mamoru could see that Usagi was quickly growing agitated. Her shoulders were rigid, and her brow crinkled. “We should join them,” he suggested to Umino, who nodded in agreement.

           “Okay, okay,” Minako conceded, “how long have you guys been together?”

           “Two… weeks,” Usagi stammered, looking over her shoulder for Mamoru.

           Minako narrowed her eyes, “I’m sure you guys have kissed,” she concluded, watching the heat rise to Usagi’s cheeks.

           “Should we head over to the petting farm?” Mamoru said, as both boyfriends reached the girls.

           The group headed off, and were pleasantly surprised at the small lineup. Inside the petting farm they oohed and awed at an array of animals, from rabbits and chickens, to ponies and alpacas. Mamoru leaned against the side of the barn, grinning as he watched Usagi flit from one animal to the next, whispering in their ears and patting their furry heads. She was always so fully of energy, and reveled in the smallest of things.

           “Animals not your thing?” Minako wondered, joining him at the side.

           “I don’t dislike them,” he replied honestly, his attention still focused on the petite blonde.

           “It’s about time you two got together, you know” she stated offhandedly, studying Mamoru’s reaction.

           “Is it.”

           “Mmhmm. So, how long have you and Usagi been dating?” she asked slyly.

           “Uh,” Mamoru paused, searching for an answer. What seemed plausible? “About a month, I guess.”

           “Oh, nice,” Minako answered, her lips curving upwards with victory.

           When everyone had had their fill of the farm, they went straight for the haunted house. In charge of the attraction was a zombie, with open, bloody wounds. Usagi cringed at the sight, and inadvertently moved closer to Mamoru. As the queue progressed towards to the entrance, Usagi grew more and more nervous. Both Umino and Naru were excited, and they heatedly discussed what horrors they could possibly find inside. Minako and Makoto were in the front, engrossed in their whispers as the blonde shared her newly found information and corresponding theory regarding Usagi’s new relationship.

          “We allow parties of two to five people,” the zombie announced, and a wicked grin came over Minako.

          “Mamoru….” Usagi hesitated, “I don’t know if this is a good idea.” She looked up at him, eyes wavering with uncertainty as she bit her lip.

          “Scared?”

          “No!” she insisted. “Kind of…” she dropped her gaze, waiting for the insult.

          “Nothing inside is actually real, okay? Just hold my hand, and if you get scared, close your eyes,” Mamoru said, taking her hand in his. Usagi looked at him, and her face softened.

          “Okay,” she nodded, taking a deep breath in preparation. They inched closer to the entrance, and soon enough Minako, Makoto, Umino and Naru were heading in.

          “Sorry, you two are going to have to wait a minute,” the employee stated, placing an arm in front of Usagi. “We only allow a maximum number of five per group.”

          “We’ll see you guys on the other side!” Minako winked, waving triumphantly.

          “Nothing inside is real. Nothing inside is real,” Usagi chanted under her breath, her small fingers squeezing Mamoru’s hand.

          “Next!”

          The coupled started towards the large wooden door, and Mamoru opened it cautiously. He went in first, as Usagi trailed closely behind, never letting go of his hand. They inched forwards in the darkness, lead only by a tiny light at the end of the hallway. Eerie pictures lined the walls, and Usagi could swear that the subjects inside moved as they passed.

          _THUD_. Usagi shrieked as a frame fell from the wall, crashing to the ground. She heard footsteps behind her, but refused to turn around. She could feel hot breath on the back of her neck, and her hairs stood on end. Ever so slowly she turned her head, screaming and leaping with fright when she came face to face with a pale woman, her hair disheveled and night gown torn. Usagi grabbed on to Mamoru’s arm, hugging it tightly to her chest.

          “Mamoru…” she uttered, her voice trembling.

          “They’re not real, and they can’t touch you,” he said soothingly.

          They came to a child’s room, littered with porcelain dolls and shattered dreams. In the corner a raggedy clown sat in a chair, rhythmically rocking back and forth. Its head jerked up, and it stood to its feet, charging towards the couple. Usagi clenched her eyes shut, blocking the attack and relying on Mamoru to lead her away.

          “We’re out,” he whispered, as they approached the next bedroom. A large, four poster bed sat in the middle, and lace curtains hung against the window. A gust of wind blew past, causing the curtains to flutter. Suddenly, an arm shot out from under the bed. Usagi jumped from her skin, running to the opposite side of the room. Unalarmed, Mamoru simply stepped over it.

          _BANG_. The closet door crashed open, the noise alone sending the scared girl straight back into Mamoru’s arms. She wrapped herself around his torso, burying her head in his shirt. He could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. Mamoru shook his head, grateful for the darkness concealing his smile.

          “Back in a hallway,” he stated, and Usagi eased her grip. Mamoru protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she reached up and clutched his hand. “Are you okay? We can take the emergency exit out if you want,” he offered.

          “No, I’m finishing this,” she declared, knowing that ducking out early would only give her friends something to make fun of her about.

          “Okay.” Mamoru had to admit that he admired her determination.

          The sound of rain echoed through the hallway, which was lined with windows. Lightning flashed, and Usagi inhaled sharply, eyes peeled for any movement. A streak of white flashed by the window, and Usagi jumped to her right, pushing Mamoru into the wall.

          “Sorry,” she whispered sheepishly.

          The hallway grew narrow, and Usagi felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Bloody limbs hung from the ceiling, and she ducked behind her hero as he battled their way through.

          They finally came upon a kitchen that was covered in filth. Dirty dishes sat piled in the sink, and the floor was dotted in mould. In the center of the room was a family lying lifelessly around a table, their jaunt faces barely able to contain their rotting flesh. Chunks of hair and skin were missing from their scalps, and their fingers were worn to the bone. Usagi felt physically sick at the scene, her face twisting with disgust.

          The back door burst open, and a man in a white mask came plowing through, revving his chainsaw and laughing manically. Seeing Usagi’s fear he made a beeline for her, getting right in her face. The girl wailed, clinging on to Mamoru’s back, with her hands squeezing his waist, her eyes tightly closed.

          Mamoru pushed ahead, and before long Usagi could feel the sunlight hitting her cheek. She felt dizzy with relief, let Mamoru go, and stood there trying to control her breathing.

          “We made it,” Mamoru cheered, unable to keep the grin off his face.

          “I am never doing that again,” she breathed, her brow beaded with sweat.

          “It wasn’t that bad.”

          “Were we not in the same haunted house?” Mamoru chuckled and pulled her towards him, rubbing her back in an attempt to get her to relax.

          “Let’s go find your friends,” he suggested, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. Usagi begrudgingly agreed, thoroughly enjoying this new side of Mamoru.

           


	6. Chapter 6

    The rest of the afternoon passed all too quickly, filled with hours of laughter, mountains of food, and pages of notes typed hastily into Minako’s cell phone. She had kept a wary eye on the new couple, brow constantly creasing with suspicion. While Makoto wanted to give Usagi the benefit of the doubt, she couldn’t help but buy into Minako’s observation that something wasn’t adding up.  
    Aside from their variation in timeline – which Makoto defended could simply be a discrepancy of when they each considered it official - lunch had been the biggest giveaway. Usagi and Mamoru had emerged from the haunted house victorious, fingers intertwined and faces glowing. With stomachs growling, and the aroma of festival food saturating the air, the group decided to make lunch their next stop.  
    After ten long minutes of humming and hawing over what to eat, everyone had convened at a picnic table. Usagi had settled on an order of yakisoba, knowing full well she would be sampling everyone else’s meals. She started with grabbing some of Makoto’s fried rice, and quickly moved on to swipe a dumpling from Minako. She expertly removed the umeboshi from Naru’s bento, and managed to get an edamame without Umino even noticing. When she reached Mamoru, however, she paused. Her nose twitched as she considered her options, her chopsticks not quite hovering over his meal.  
    “Mamoru,” she sang, voice sweet and eyes filled with hope, “can I have a piece of your chicken?” Minako’s utensils crashed down onto her plate, and she exchanged a knowing glance with the tall brunette; Usagi never asked to try your food. Part of being Usagi’s friend was knowing that your food was never safe.  
    “Sure,” Mamoru replied, pushing his plate towards her. Minako’s jaw dropped as Usagi took the smallest piece – another abnormality when it came to sharing with the girl. She cast a sidelong glance at Makoto, her face twisted with the same confusion.  
    “Are you guys okay?” Usagi asked, bringing the two back into the conversation.  
    “Just fine,” Minako chirped, plastering on a wide grin.  
    “The food is really good,” Makoto managed, shoveling a spoonful of rice into her mouth.  
  
    At the end of the day, the group stood at the entrance, waiting with Usagi as Mamoru went to get his car. The sun was beginning to set, casting warm shadows on their faces as they said their goodbyes.  
    “Today was fun!” Naru said, arm linked through Umino’s.   
    “It was,” he agreed, “I’m glad we came together.”   
    “I’m glad that you two finally started dating.” Makoto clapped her hands together – regardless of what their relationship really was, they did make a great pair.    
    “I can’t wait to see the look on Rei’s face…” Minako mused, eyes sparkling with mischief.   
    “Can you guys not make a big deal out of this?” Usagi pleaded, her cheeks beginning to redden.  
    “The cat is out of the hat,” Minako said, wagging her finger   
    “Bag,” Makoto corrected, “the cat is out of the bag.”  
    “Whatever.” Minako rolled her eyes – they knew what she meant. “Now that we all know, you two don’t have to be hiding things! Go ahead and be all lovey-dovey, it’s totally okay,” she encouraged, watching the brief moment of panic play across Usagi’s face.  
    “Gee, thanks,” Usagi replied, rocking in place, looking past her friends for her escape. She swallowed with relief as Mamoru soon pulled up to the curb, and hurriedly opened the door.  
    “Well, enjoy your fancy ride home,” Naru said, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips; maybe someday Umino would own a car like that.    
    “Don’t forget to get your goodnight kiss!” Minako teased, claiming victory as Usagi’s shoulder’s tensed in embarrassment.   
    With Usagi and Mamoru gone, the remaining four friends made idle chatter as they walked to the subway station, each going their separate ways. Minako slumped into the train’s plush seat, pulled out her phone, and typed up a group text. Completely convinced that Usagi and Mamoru’s relationship was a ruse, Minako had began to draw up the blueprints for a plan – a plan she couldn’t wait to share with her friends.  
  
    Mamoru’s car hummed as they drove through the streets, the tiny space filled with awkward breaths, and the clicking of turn signal lights. Everything had seemed so easy when her friends were around, but now both were fighting for something to say.   
    “Well, we survived the whole day without killing each other,” Mamoru joked, trying to read Usagi’s expression from the corner of his eye.   
    “Big accomplishment for us,” she quipped, fiddling with the ends of her hair.   
    “Do you think they believed it?” he asked, wondering if all future conversations would feel so forced.  
    “I think so.” Her head bobbed slightly.   
    Stopped at a red light, Mamoru glanced at the girl frowning at her forlorn appearance. While he attempted to decode the message behind her creased forehead and subtly moving lips, he only came up empty handed, and began to wonder if he had done something wrong.   
    “Did you mean it?” Usagi whispered suddenly, voice cracking as she picked at her nails, unwilling to turn towards him. The question had been nagging the back of her mind all day.   
    “Mean what?”  
    “That you would never really date me.” Usagi bit her lip, drowning in the pounding of her heart. Mamoru’s stomach dropped – how could he have said such a thing?  
    “No,” he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I didn’t mean it,” he confirmed. Usagi felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, and the brightness returned to her cheeks as she breathed a sigh of relief. Before Mamoru could ask why, they found themselves parked outside of Usagi’s home.   
“Give me your phone,” Mamoru said, shifting in his seat as she undid her seatbelt.  
    “Why?”  
    “Don’t you think it’s weird that you don’t have your boyfriend’s number?” he asked, brow raised and lips curved into a charming smile.   
    “I guess,” Usagi agreed, masking her excitement as she fished device from her purse and placed it in his outstretched palm. He quickly entered his information into her contacts, and handed it back. “Mamo-chan?” Usagi read the name he had entered for himself, brow raised and a smile tugging at her lips.  
    “I always thought it’d be cute if you called me that,” he explained, “I mean, if my girlfriend –if I had a girlfriend that called me that,” he stammered, feeling his face grow hot.   
    “I like it,” Usagi said earnestly, grinning wildly. It was a very curious thing to see Mamoru Chiba nervous. “Oh, let me pay you back for the ticket!” she offered, digging out her wallet.   
    “Don’t worry about it.” Mamoru shook his head, stopping her actions with a firm hand.  
    “No, I didn’t mean for you to–” she began, pigtails swinging in protest.  
    “I wouldn’t have gone otherwise, and it was fun,” he admitted, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Consider it a thank you.”   
    “Thanks,” Usagi replied sincerely, posture relaxing and eyes sparkling. Realizing the lingering touch of his hand on hers, Mamoru pulled away.  
    “So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the arcade?” he confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.   
    Usagi nodded. “Goodnight,” she said, leaning over to place a peck on his cheek. “Mamo-chan.”  
    “Goodnight,” Mamoru choked, jaw dropping as he watched her skip up the walkway to her front door. She turned to wave at him enthusiastically, before heading inside.   
  
    Later that night Usagi laid in her bed, rehashing the events of the day. She went over every single detail, from the warmth of his hands to the charms of his boyish smirks. While part of her preferred their fights over the drawn out silences, she couldn’t help but realize that there was a whole side of Mamoru that she didn’t know.   
As the wind rustled the trees outside her window, the myriad of emotions surrounding Mamoru vanished into scenes from the haunted house - rotting flesh and ghastly figures. Shadows moved across her room, the house moaned, and suddenly Usagi was certain someone was watching her. She pulled her covers up to her nose, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her arm slithered out from underneath her blankets, blindly searching her nightstand for her phone.   
    Swiping frantically at the screen, she managed to turn on the flashlight, shining it in the darkest corners of her room, fearing the worst. While the bright light revealed nothing, Usagi couldn’t shake the images that continued to plague her. She looked at the clock – it was just past one in the morning. She was far too old to be waking her parents up, and she was sure her friends would never let her live it down if she called. Her finger hovered over Mamoru’s name – he’d been so comforting just hours before, and he was probably still awake, right? Before she could convince herself otherwise, the line was ringing.  
    “Hello?” he answered, groggy with sleep.  
    “Mamoru?”  
    “Usagi?” He bolted upright. “What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling the phone away from his ear to look at the screen – was she really calling him?  
    “I’m sorry it’s late,” she murmured, mentally berating herself for making the call.  
    “It’s fine, what’s wrong?” Usagi remained quiet on the other end, relieved that he couldn’t see how hot her face had grown. She suddenly felt ridiculous – what did she expect Mamoru to do? “Hello?”  
    “I can’t sleep,” she admitted, biting the inside of her cheek. “Every time I close my eyes I see all that stuff from the haunted house.”  
    Mamoru’s head fell back against his pillow as he sighed in relief. “Just remember that nothing in there was real,” he said, voice low and soothing. “It was all actors, props, and fake blood.”  
    “Okay,” Usagi replied, slowly nodding her head; he was right.  
    “Why did you go in if you were so scared?” He heard Usagi inhale, as she formulated her answer.  
    “I didn’t want everyone to make fun of me.” She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “I didn’t want you to make fun of me.”  
    “Usagi…” Every word and phrase for I’m sorry flooded his mind, yet none could make it past his lips.  
    “It’s okay,” the girl chirped, “we should get some sleep. Sorry again for calling so late.”  
    “It’s all right. You can call me anytime,” Mamoru managed, impressed by her ability to move forward.  
    “Thanks.”  
    “I’ll see you tomorrow for round two.”  
    “Round two?” she asked, feeling the excitement swell in her stomach.  
    “We haven’t flaunted our new love in front of Rei and Ami.” She could feel him smirking on the other end, and he heard her mutter oh my God under her breath.  
    “Good night,” she said, unable to conceal a giggle; her unseen smile completely infectious.  
    “Sweet dreams.”   
  
  
    Minako had called an early morning meeting at the Crown Arcade, accompanied by Makoto, Ami, and Rei. Having placed their orders at the counter, the four girls piled into a booth. The blonde pulled out a notebook, opened it to a fresh page, and clicked on a glittery pen.   
    “So? Will you finally tell us who it is?” Rei asked, hands shaking emphatically. Both of her friends had refused to give her any details through text messages – apparently this was something she needed to hear in person.  
    “I have to admit, I’m pretty curious myself,” Ami piped, having a secret soft spot for romance. Minako placed her pen down, and took a deep breath.  
    “It’s Mamoru.” Ami and Rei sat motionless, as Minako and Makoto looked between the two, grins spreading on their faces.  
    “What?” Rei’s eyes narrowed – that didn’t make any sense.  
    “She’s dating Mamoru,” Minako held up her fingers and motioned quotation marks in the air.  
    “What do you mean dating?” Rei replied, mimicking her actions.  
    “Minako thinks there’s something fishy going on,” Makoto explained, feeling a hint of guilt tickle the back of her neck for doubting her friend.  
    “Hey, you thought so, too!” the blonde said defensively, brow crinkling and lips pursing into a pout.  
    “Not enough to take notes!” Makoto exclaimed, pointing wildly at the open notebook. “But I have to admit that there are a few inconsistencies,” she conceded,  
    “What do you mean by something fishy?” Ami wondered, impressed by Minako’s   
    Glad to indulge in sharing the information she had collected, Minako turned back a couple of pages and began to read. She had spent all night turning her quickly typed cell phone memos into more detailed descriptions, with what she considered to be intriguing questions and convincing clues.  
    “Interesting,” Rei said once Minako had finished, twirling a strand of ebony hair around her finger. “I wonder why they’d lie about it, though.”  
    “Well it’s clear that they both have feelings for each other.” The matter-of-fact tone from Ami caused her friends to look at her in surprise. “Isn’t it?”   
    “Except up until yesterday, they’ve claimed to hate each other.” Makoto’s nose crinkled in thought.  
    “Sorry your orders took so long,” Motoki interrupted, placing tray down on the table as he unloaded their orders. Ami, Rei, and Makoto replied with sweet smiles, and assurances that the wait was not a problem, while Minako’s eyes narrowed.  
    “Motoki,” she said, voice hitched with suspicion. Being Mamoru’s best friend, he must be in on it.  
    “Minako,” he replied cautiously, back straightening.   
    “We know.”  
    “You know what?” He lifted his chin, looking first Makoto who rolled her eyes, then to Rei who was shaking her head, and finally to Ami who nodded a silent apology.   
    “We know,” Minako repeated, exaggerating the last word.  
    “You know what?” he asked, turning his palms over in confusion.   
    “About Usagi and Mamoru.” Her chin titled slightly, inspecting his reaction.  
    “That they’re dating?”  
    “That they’re fake dating,” Minako corrected.  
    “Fake dating?”  
    “Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” Growing irritated, Minako slammed her hand against the table.   
    “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about, sorry.” Motoki shrugged, and shoved his hands into the pockets on his apron. He flashed a quick smile before spinning on his heel to go back to his duties. “That went well,” he muttered to himself – he was great at this whole deception thing.  
    “Clearly Motoki knows, but he won’t admit it,” Minako said, as soon as he was out of earshot. Makoto’s shoulders dropped, and her head fell back against the seat – perhaps they should just let things be.  
    “Maybe we should give them all the benefit of the doubt?” Ami suggested, adding a packet of sugar to her tea. Minako glared at her friend, lips pulled into a line.   
    “No,” she stated resolutely, taking a swig of her drink. “I have a better idea.”  
    “Oh?” Rei sat back and crossed her arms.  
    “We’re going to help them get together for real.” Minako’s eyes widened in excitement – she loved a good plan.   
    “And what if they’re already together for real?” Makoto asked, swirling a stir stick in the hot liquid in front of her  
    “Then we’ll just make them even more in love!” the blonde replied, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. “Are you guys in?”   
    “Let’s do this.” Rei leaned forward, and Minako rubbed her hands together, picking up her pen. Makoto and Ami shook her heads, unable to stop the grin from spreading across their lips.   
    “Might as well,” Makoto caved, realizing there was no point in resisting.  
    “As long as we’re not doing them any harm,” Ami agreed, pushing up her sleeves, ready to conspire.   
    “All right, so phase one…” With hushed voices, and constant over-shoulder checks, the girls began to devise how to best execute their plan.


End file.
